


Floral & Fading ~Klance~

by keilmaz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keilmaz/pseuds/keilmaz
Summary: An AU in which Lance is a tattoo artist and Keith works at a flower shop.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith's POV

If you had asked me what I wanted to do when I was younger it definitely wouldn't be working in a flower shop.  
Actually if you had asked me what I wanted to be I probably would have shrugged.  
No, actually when I was six I wanted to be a cowboy. But besides that I would've shrugged.  
And I guess that's why I am where I am now, sitting in West Brooke Shopping Plaza working in Shirogane Potting.  
No, we don't sell drugs. We sell flowers.  
Was it really a career? Not really. But I live alone and don't have any expensive hobbies so it gets me by.  
The shop wasn't much, not very big but it wasn't cramped. Its filled with racks of plants and bins of potting supplies, the walls lined with bags of dirt and mulch.  
Just a few feet behind the front door is the pastel blue counter that I'm at most of the day checking people out, with Shiro working around the shop.  
Shiro is one of the best bosses someone could ask for. He was relaxed, kind and the uniform he gave was a black apron that had a flower patch ironed onto it. Honestly even if I wasn't required to wear it I probably would anyway to avoid getting dirt on my clothes.  
I sit at the front counter of the store reading some magazine about interior decorating.  
I look up when I feel something get set on my head, I can see Shiro smiling so I feel on top of my head and pull down a flower crown.  
"A flower crown? Really Shiro?" I say smiling.  
"We work at flower store, we should have flower crowns." He says placing his own black flower crown on his head.  
I playfully roll my eyes and set the flower crown on the counter. I take a good look at it. It mostly made up of roses and other red flowers.  
Roses. Of course roses. Everyone wants roses. "Oh do you sell rose bushes?" I get the question constantly. People always want roses. To plant in their front yard, to give to their wife or to send to themselves at work to make it look like they have a love life. But why! There are so many flowers! Damn it people there's poppies, hibiscus, orange blossoms, fuck it even saguaro!   
But nnnnooo it has to be roses. Personally I love Bluebonnets because its the state flower of Texas. And ya know, its pretty.  
Shiro picks up the crown and sets it back on my head.  
"Also its part of your uniform now so you don't get a choice." Shiro says walking away. I huff but smile as I watch Shiro start to sweep up dead leafs.  
I owe a lot to Shiro. I few years ago I lost my home and was flat broke, only for Pidge to come in and save my ass letting me sleep on his couch. But I guess Pidge talked to his brother, who talked to his boyfriend and the very next day I had a job. Shiro had never met me. Didn't know what I looked like or if I even knew anything about plants. But he gave me the job.  
I decide I might as well get up and help. I grab a wash cloth and start cleaning up the dirty metal shelves the flower sit on.  
"So what do think about that tattoo shop opening up next door?" Shiro says making conversation.  
"I think it's lame. I liked that building better when it was a Blockbuster." I say. Shiro lets out a laugh.  
"You liked block buster?" He says.  
"Hell yeah! They had a sick ass bubble gum machine!" I say. Shiro lets out another hard chuckle.  
"But don't you think it's kinda ironic?" I say.  
"Ironic?" Shiro questions.  
"Yeah like, they're a tattoo shop next to a flower store." I say.  
"Kinda." Shiro says.  
"Cause like flowers are so soft and delicate and tattoos are like...for punks." I say. I peer past the shelf to see Shiro open his mouth to says something but he's cut off.  
It sounds like someone yelling next door and then the sound of drums.  
Me and Shiro give each other the same confused glance and then I walk over to him. As the sound continues I can hear a guitar. The people next door are playing music. The lyrics "Let me tell you story!" Can be heard and I let out a gasp.  
"What is it?" Shiro asks.  
"I know this song!" I say smiling.  
"Of course you do." Shiro says.  
"No I don't think you understand! This is My Girlfriends Boyfriend Isn't Me by Autograph. It's like my favorite song and no one knows it!" I squeal as memories of the old tune come to my head.  
"Well since you're so excited about it why don't you go over there and tell them to turn it down." Shiro says. I raise my eyebrows and point my finger at myself.  
"Me?" I ask.  
"Yes you. I don't need shoppers being scared away from your death metal." Shiro says. I huff but turn around and walk towards the door.  
"It's not death metal." I mumble under my breath. As I step outside I can see all the different stores and many people holding shopping bags walking around the plaza. It only takes a few steps until I'm in front of the tattoo shop. I look up to see a sign reading 'Toasted Tattoos'  
Toasted Tattoos? Does that even make any sense?  
I can hear the music as I look through the shops front window. Someone's at the front and another person is tattooing someone in the back of store.  
I push open the door.  
...  
I don't know what I was expecting. Actually I do. People with buzz cuts dyed colors like green and pink, with chains hanging from their belt loops, and leather jackets. Not this. Well the guy in the back does have a bandanna on. But not like a full bandanna it just goes around his forehead. And it doesn't even have skulls on it, its just plain orange.  
I stare at the man at the front desk. He has short brown hair, a blue and grey baseball tee and green military style like jacket. The man looks up from his phone and smiles leaning back in his chair  
"So do you want your tramp stamp now, or should I step up an appointment?" He says.  
Great. "Neither." I say.  
"Okay then so not a tramp stamp. dick tattoo then? Hey Hunk remember that one guy who got an arrow pointing at his dick labeled pussy destroyer?" The man yells out and turns towards the man in the back.  
The man in the back who I assume is Hunk lets out a loud laugh. "I sure do! Next month he wanted a cover up so badly!" Hunk says. The man laughs then turns to face me again.  
"Okay so no tramp stamp and no dick. What we thinking then ass tattoo? I do good ass tattoos." He says.  
"He really does." Hunk says in the back.  
"No I don't want a tattoo!" I say getting flustered.  
"Okay so what do want then?" He asks. For a moment I forgot why I even came over but when the song ends and a new Autograph songs start playing, 'Send Her To Me', I remember.  
"Look I work at the shop next door and we can hear your music." I say pointing at the speaker.  
"Wow can't handle a little rock music?" The boy teases.  
"Screw you I love Autograph." I say annoyed. The boy looks shocked.  
"Wow flower crown boy knows Autograph I'm impressed." He says. I feel my face flush and I yank the crown off my head.  
"Listen just turn it down so I don't have to talk to the plaza owner." I say. The man rolls his eyes but does turn it down.  
"Whatever mom." He says. I mumble a thank you under my breath and turn around opening up the shop door.  
"Hey flower boy." The man calls out and I turn around.  
"It wasn't an insult. You should keep the flower crown on." He says.  
I close shop door and walk away.  
...  
"And then he said whatever mom like what is he twelve!" I complain to Shiro.  
"I think you're thinking about this too much." Shiro says clipping dead leafs.  
"Maybe I am but he's just ssssooooo annoying! Like I was in there for like what, five minutes? And I already hate him! He called me flower crown boy and then had the nerve to say it wasn't an insult even though it clearly was and-" I would've kept going but I felt Shiro gab my rib cage. I look over to see and woman and little girl walk into the store.  
"Hi welcome to Shirogane Potting how can I help you!" I say with a warm smile completely ditching my previous conversation. The girl smiles reveling a missing front tooth.  
"I want to start a garden!" She says brightly. The women who I assume is the mom places her hand on the girls shoulder trying to calm her down.  
"I'm sorry, do you sell flower seeds?" The women asks. I nod getting up from behind the counter.  
"Follow me." I say and start walking with the pair close behind me. I take them to the left back of the store where the seeds are.  
"We have many different flower seeds and even vegetable seeds and since I heard you little missy," I say smiling at the little girl who gives a toothy grin back "are starting a garden we have water cans, pots, and other supplies over there." I say pointing to a section of the store.  
"Thank you!" The women says.  
"If you need anything else just ask." And with that I start walking back up to the front counter. The shop isn't that big so I can hear the girl say to her mother,  
"Can we grow roses like Beauty and the Beast?" Little kids are so cute.  
Shiro leans over and whispers in my ear "She wants roses." Shiro knows about my odd distaste of roses so he always bring it up whenever someone buys some. I roll my eyes and playfully punch his arm.   
A few minutes later the girl waddles up to the counter and places a packet of rose seeds, a small pot and a water can in the shape of a pig with two holes in snout where the water came out.  
"Don't tell anyone but I have this watering can too." I say. The girl nods like I was telling her a real secret and mom lets out a small chuckle.  
She thinks I'm joking.  
I'm not.  
"Youre total is 11.57." I say and the women hands me a credit card. I quickly finish checking the pair out and they walk out the door. On the way out the girl turns back to me.  
"Bye lady!" She says waving to me.   
The moms face contorts in embarrassment as she grabs her daughters hand and walks faster to the parking lot. As soon as the door closes Shiro bursts out laughing.  
"Bye lady!" He teases.  
"Oh shut up it's probably because you make me wear this flower crown!" I yell.  
"No I think it's the hair." Shiro says still laughing. I reach back and feel my hair.  
It's not that girly


	2. Chapter 2

Keith's POV

A few more costumers came after the women and girl making it a normal work day.  
I look out the shop window at the night sky. Its ten a clock which means closing time.  
Shiro tosses me the the keys to shop.  
"Lock up for me." Shiro says.  
"Come on Shiro why can't we leave together?" I whine. I hate locking up. The shop is dark, no one is out shopping and I feel like someone is going break in and I'll get mugged.  
Of course I'd never tell Shiro that.  
"Because you need to drag in the tulips from the back." Shiro says. I let out a loud groan. Great.  
"Goodnight." Shiro says walking out the front door.  
"Night." I say. I watch Shiro walk out and disappear into the darkness of the parking lot.  
I look around the dim shop and get up from my chair. I walk out the back door and see three large pots of tulips. Shiro does most of the heavy lifting but he's usually tired by the end of the day.  
I bend down and lift up the pot. Honestly I don't have much muscle which is why I'm glad Shiro leaves whenever I have to do anything physical.  
It takes a few minutes but I finally get the plant into the shop.  
"Hey flower boy." I hear.  
I scream. I freak out and accidentally ram myself into a shelve causing many plants to fall and me to fall into the dirt.  
I look up to see the man from tattoo shop. Not the one in the back, the one who tried to give me a tramp stamp.  
Okay now I officially hate this man. I mean I hated him before but now it's official hate.  
Also I don't know if I should be embarrassed I'm sitting in a pile of dirt in front of this guy or mad that he scared me into ramming myself into a shelve.  
I think I'm both.  
"Oh shit uh sorry." He says looking genuinely sorry. He probably didn't expect me to freak out like that. I get up dusting the dirt off me.  
"What the hell are you doing here!" I yell.  
"Look the back door was open and I need some help. Besides it was fun watching you struggle carrying that plant and then well..." He says motioning to the shelve.  
"Yeah it'll be fun for me to clean up." I say rolling my eyes. There was now a huge mess the clean up. Dirt is across the floor and plants are on the ground with the shelve on its side making it look like it just had a heart attack.  
Okay well I just had a heart attack.  
"But yeah I need some help." He says scratching the back of his neck.  
"With what?" I grumble.  
"I can't lock the shop door." He says looking away from me.  
Now that makes me laugh.  
"You can't lock the door!" I laugh.  
"Look can you just help me? Hunk asked me to lock up and I don't know anyone else in the plaza." He says.  
A part of me wants to say no since he decided to just waltz into my shop and scare me.  
But I'm not that big of dick. I'm sure he must be worried about not being able to lock his shop.  
"Yeah sure." I say.  
It's not that long of a walk to get to the tattoo shop since it's literally right next door.  
Locking the door is no problem. Literally I don't know what this dude was having issues with.  
I pull the key out and plop it in his hands.  
"Its not that hard." I say. The man looks flustered his face turning a light shade of red.  
"Well I'm not used to these locks." He mumbles.  
"They're like every other lock." I say. I start walking back towards the flower shop.  
"Wait do you need help cleaning up?" He asks. I want to say no, but I actually do.  
"Considering you broke into my shop and made me run into a shelve, yes I'd appreciate some help." I say.  
We walk back to shop and I stare at the massive mess.  
"Grab those tulips and bring them inside." I say grabbing a broom.  
"Sure skinny arms." He says smirking.  
I'm going to beat him with this broom. I look over to see him bending over to pick up the plant.  
"Do want a broken back when you're old? Knees bitch! Left with the knees!" I yell. I hear the man let out a annoyed groan but he does start using his knees.  
Bitch was gonna break his spine.  
I've swept all the dirt into a large pile by the time the man is done bringing all the tulips in. I set all the plants up right and hand him a small hand shovel and grab one for myself.  
"Help me put the dirt back in the pots." I say starting to scoop the dirt into the pots and the man does the same.  
"So what's your name?" I ask trying prevent any awkward silence.  
"Lance." He says. An asshole name for an asshole.  
"Yours?" Lance asks.  
"Keith." I say. Scooping more dirt into the pot. I look over at Lance.  
"Jesus!" I yell dropping my shovel and walking over to him.  
"What!" He yells.  
"Do you want to kill that poor plant!" I say.  
"What!" Lance yells again.  
"Plants are living things you can't be so harsh with them." I say. Lance was literally stabbing the poor plants roots when he was scooping the dirt. I scoot my way behind Lance and put my hand on his. I guide my hand with his to the pile dirt and gently scoop some up. Then I guide his hand to pot and loosely put the dirt into the pot.  
"You can't fucking dig in like you were. The roots are important part of the plant. You can't be harsh with them." I say. I let go of Lance and go back to scooping my dirt.  
...  
It took a while but we finally cleaned it all up. The shelve is back up with plants on it and tulips rest on the shop floor in their plastic pots.  
"Well thanks for helping me even though I wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't scared the shit out of me but whatever." I say locking the back door.  
I open the front door and hold it open as Lance walks out.  
"Look can I ask for another favor?" Lance asks as I lock the front door.  
"You can ask but I'm not making any promises." I say tucking the key into my pocket.  
"Can you drive me home?" He ask.  
I almost choke on my own saliva.  
"What!" I say. Doesn't this dude have a car? Or bike? Or know when the damn bus comes!  
"Why do have to drive you home!" I yell.  
"My cars in the shop and I missed my bus helping you clean!" Lance yells.  
"I'm sorry 'helping you clean'! You wouldn't have had to help if you hadn't scared the shit out of me!" I yell.  
"It's not my fault you're so fucking jumpy!" Lance yells.  
"It's not my fault I'm jumpy!" I yell. I groan running my fingers through my hair. Look, I'm a nice person. Well I try to be. I helped him out with his door, but this is pushing it.  
"Please! I'll give you an I owe you!" Lance pleads.  
"Lance you are pushing it." I grit through my teeth. I reach into pocket pulling out my cell phone and opening up the camera.  
"Say it." I say hitting the video record button.  
"What?" Lance asks.  
"You that you owe me." I say. Lance groans.  
"I Lance McClain owe Keith...Keith..." Lance mutters off not knowing my last name.  
"Kogane." I say.  
"I Lance McClain owe Keith Kogane." Lance says. I end the recording and tuck my phone in my pocket. I walk towards my car with Lance following behind me. I go into the drivers side with Lance climbing in shotgun as I start the car.  
"Where do you live?" I ask.  
"Ampty Living Complex." Lance saying. I slam my head against the steering wheel causing the horn to blare.  
"What the hell!" Lance yells but I can just barely hear him over the horn. I remove my head from the wheel.  
"That's the exact opposite direction I live in!" I scream. I yank out my phone again pointing it towards Lance.  
"You're kidding me." Lance says.  
"You McLame have dragged out my work day way longer then it should, I want another I owe you!" I say annoyed.  
"Fine! I Lance McClain owe Keith Koass again!" Lance spats. I end the recording and start driving.  
...  
Between helping Lance, cleaning and driving Lance home I don't get back home until midnight. I groan walking into my bedroom and plugging my phone into its charger and curling up on my bed. I look at my camera roll to see the two videos I took of Lance. I quickly go back to albums and make a new album labeling 'You Owe Me' and adding the two videos.  
I don't know if I'll talk to Lance again, but I really hope one day I get to use these videos against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith's POV  
I'm tired. Like fucking tired. That dumbass dragged me around all around town. I sleepily drag the key into the keyhole and open up the door flicking on the light of the shop.  
I walk into the shop adjusting the dumb flower crown Shiro makes me wear. I feel two hands on my shoulder and let out another scream to hear a laugh. I jerk around to see Lance behind me scream.  
"Dude you scream so easily!" He laughs.  
"Too hands on!" I yell. Jesus Christ he just grabbed my shoulders out of nowhere! Keep your dirty ass tattoo artist hands to yourself!  
Lance gives me a confused look.  
"Two hands on?" Lance asks.  
"Yeah too hands on." I say again not understanding Lances confusion. Lace holds up his hands.  
"Like two hands on?" He says.  
"Yeah..." I say again. Now I'm confused. Lance wraps his hands around my wrist life a cuff a confused look still clouding his face.  
"Like two hands on?" He says.  
"Jesus Lance what is your malfunction that's what I fucking said!" I say.  
"Is that like some saying I don't know? Like" Lance holds up two fingers "two hands on?" Lance says.  
Then it clicks in my head.  
He thinks I'm saying two not too.  
I'm going to kill this kid.  
"T-o-o not t-w-o you twat!" I yell.  
"Oh! Like too" Lance moves his hands all round in front of me "hands on. Not two" Lance holds up two fingers again "hands on." Lance explains.  
"What would two hands on even mean!" I yell.  
"Like you have two hands! And they're on? I thought it was new hip expression I didn't know!" Lance says  
"Jesus Lance I fucking hate you." I say.  
"Hey, hey Keith." Lance says grinning. He places his two hands on my chest. "Two hands on." He says.  
"I'm going to actually punch you." I say walking away to go turn our 'sorry we're closed' sign to 'we're open!'  
"Well I got get back over to Toasted Tattoos." Lance says walking towards the door.  
"What does even mean? Toasted Tattoos." I ask. The name still doesn't make sense to me.  
"Well when Hunk and I were deciding what to name the shop Hunk was like 'yo we should it some word that starts with t, then have tattoos after that' so I looked up verbs that start with t and toasted came so now we're Toasted Tattoos." Lance explains.  
"Seriously?" I ask. Is that really how they named their own shop? I'm ready to yell at Lance again but I don't have the energy.  
"Why are you even here?" I ask. I soon as I say it I realize how rude it sounded but Lance didn't seem to care.  
"Just wanted to say thank you for driving me home." Lance says. Okay so maybe Lance isn't a total asshole.  
"And to say we should totally see a horror movie some time cause you are so jumpy, it'd be amazing to watch. You, not the movie." Lance says.  
I take it back he is a total asshole.  
I open my mouth to speak but I notice Shiro approaching the store.  
"Get out I don't want you embarrassing me in front of Shiro." I say. Lance just nods as Shiro walks in.  
"Hey Shiro." Lance says.  
Goddamn it.  
Shiro looks up clearly confused by Laces presence. Lance places his two hands on Shiro's chest.  
"Two hands on." Lance says. And with that he's out the door. Shiro turns to me with the most confused look.  
"Who was that?" He asks walking over to the shelve that fell over last night to reposition the plants.  
"Lance." I say.  
"Who's Lance?" Shiro asks.  
"He works as a tattoo artist next door." I explain as I grab a water bucket and slowly start filling it up.  
"When did you get all buddy buddy with the tattoo artist next door?" Shiro asks.  
"I'm not 'all buddy buddy' he just came by to thank me." I say.  
"Thank you for what?" Shiro asks.  
Honestly I'll be telling Shiro this story one sentence at a time at this rate so I might as well tell him now. "Basically when you left me to lock up last night Lance accidentally scared me and I knocked over the shelve but he stayed late and missed his bus home so I drove him home and that's why he came by to thank me. Also we had this weird mis commutation about too like t-o-o too and two like t-w-o two which is why he did the whole hand thing, yeah sorry about that." I explain. Shiro stares at me.  
"You knocked down my plants?" Shiro says. Shit. Should've left that part out.  
"These are my children!" Shiro yells reaching over to pile a dirt and throwing a hand full at me. I could see him smiling so I know we were just playing.  
"Oh it's on!" I yell. I reach my hand into the watering can scooping some water up and fling it at Shiro.  
Shiro throws some more dirt at me and I'm ready to splash more water on him.  
"Excuse me." A voice says. Startled I drop the water can causing water to go all over the floor. I look over to see Mr.Zarkon, the plaza owner.  
"I'll clean this up right away." I says picking a mop up. Shiro turns to face Mr.Zarkon.  
"Mr.Zarkon how may I help you?" Shiro asks.  
"I'm here to inform you about the rent raise." Mr.Zarkon says.  
"Rent raise?" Shiro gulps.  
"All building rent will be going up by 40% in the upcoming month." Mr.Zarkon says. What? Rent was raised four months ago.  
"Thank you for informing me." Shiro says. Mr.Zarkon nods and looks over at me.  
"If don't want your business to fail more then it already is, I suggest hiring some better staff." And with that he's out the door.  
"Fight me bitch." I say. I look over at Shiro who runs his hands through his hair.  
"Shiro what's wrong?" I ask dropping the mop and walking over to him.  
"A 40% raise? Keith I don't know if we can afford this." Shiro says.  
We can't afford this? Are we going to loose the shop?  
"We can't loose the shop." I say.  
"We might not have a chose Keith." Shiro says.  
"We do have a chose. Fight or give up. And I'm not giving up." I says. Shiro looks at me and then a weak smile spreads across his face.  
"Then lets fight." He says.

Lances POV

This is only my second interaction with this Mr.Zarkon guy but I can tell already he's a bitch.  
"Goddamn it!" Hunk yells.  
"We just got this place and now we're gonna lose it! What were we thinking! We can't run a business! We no nothing about running a business!" Hunk yells.  
"Why don't we talk to people next door?" I ask.  
"The flower people? I'm sure they'll help." Hunk says sarcastically  
"No seriously. Lets face it, we're newbies, they're pros when it comes to running a business. They'll know marketing tips, how to help us bring in people ya know. It can't hurt." I say.  
"You know Lance when you're right you're right." Hunk says. And so we make our 15 second long journey to the flower store. As soon as I walk in you can tell they've heard the news. No one is smiling and heavy sadness hangs in the air. When Shiro looks up you can tell he's shocked.  
"Are you the people next door?" Shiro asks. Keith looks at me and rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah I'm Hunk the owner and this is one of my artists Lance." Hunk says.  
One of? Hunk I'm your only other artists.  
"I'm Shiro the owner and this my helper Keith." Shiro says.  
"Helper?" Keith says.  
"Oh shut up." Shiro says. Playfully hitting Keith's arm. The depressing vibe seems to lighten up bit.  
"Look Shiro can we talk privately? About like business stuff?" Hunk asks. Shiro gives a solemn nod.  
"I take it you got the news too?" Shiro says.  
"Wait!" I interject. "Why just you and Shiro? Keith and I are apart of this too!" I say.  
"Sorry Lance this is some boss on boss serious stuff." Hunk says as Shiro opens the back door causing sunlight to poor into the room.  
"Boss on boss serious stuff? God don't make it sound like a porno title." I say. Hunk rolls his eyes as him and Shiro walk outside the door closing behind them. I walk over and sit on the counter Keith is sitting behind causing him to have to look up at me.  
"My horror movie offer still stands." I say.  
"You were serious about that?" Keith says.  
I invite him to movies and even made a point to say I'd be watching him more then the movie! Does this kid not know when he's getting asked out on a date? God what if he's straight? I do not need another 'I'm sorry you're really great but I'm just not into men' talk.  
I need to find out. Now.  
"So are you and Shiro a thing?" I ask. Keith looks like he's about to choke.  
"No!" He says.  
"Oh so you're not...you know." I say. Don't be too forward Lance. Chill. Be chill.  
"Shiro is gay as fuck." Keith says.  
"And you?" I ask. God please don't make it look like I'm coming off too strong.  
"Gay as fuck." Keith says.  
"You never rejected my horror movie offer." I say.  
"Well I'm rejecting it." Keith says. Okay fuck you God, chew on the pieces of my broken heart why you're at it.  
"I hate horror movies, they scare me too much. I'd rather see something else." Keith says.  
Thank you God! You have mended my broken heart!  
"I think Lego Batman is playing sometime this weekend." I say.  
"Lego Batman?" Keith says.  
Note to self. When asking a hot man out on a date, do not invite him to a Lego movie.  
"Okay." Keith says shrugging.  
Note to self. When asking a very hot man out on a date invite him to a Lego movie.  
"Great, we'll work out the details later?" I say. Why did I phrase it like a question? But Keith just nods.  
I have a date! Wait does he know it's date? I know he's gay, but he doesn't know I'm bi. How do you casually tell someone you're bisexual? What if he just doesn't like me and he thinks this is just a friend thing? Are we friends?  
My thoughts are interrupted by the back door opening and Hunk and Shiro walking in.  
"We have some news." Hunk says. Keith and I look at each other then back to Hunk and Shiro.  
"We're all moving in together." Shiro says.  
"What!" Keith and I both yell.  
"Look we worked out the numbers, if both of us split the building and pay half the rent we can stay in business." Shiro explains.  
"Split the building? What are we going to do make a chalk line or something?" I say sarcastically.  
"Listen I don't know how it's going to work out. But its either do this or go out of business." Hunk says.  
"Hunk is right. We should get back to work and figure this all out later." Shiro says.  
"Drop by tomorrow morning so we can discuss this...whole situation." Hunk says walking towards the door with me following close behind.  
"We'll see you then." Shiro says. Hunk opens the door and but I turn around.  
"Bye skinny arms." I say waving at Keith who flips me the bird.  
He still has on the red flower crown.  
Hunk and I walk back over to tattoo shop. Luckily no one has seemed to come in, or if they did they left already.  
"Are you serious about that whole splitting the shop thing?" I ask. It seems like a crazy idea.  
"I don't want to be but I think it's our only option." Hunk says.  
A half flower shop half a tattoo shop. Now that's a new one.


	4. Chapter 4

Lances POV

The next morning Shiro and Keith come over to the tattoo shop before we open and take a seat on the benches we tattoo on.  
"So...how is this going to work out?" Shiro asks.  
"Here's what I'm thinking just by looks, your shop seems to have more square footage. So we split it down the middle and there we go." Hunk says.  
"That sounds great and all, but what about the shop name?" Keith asks.  
"I'm thinking 'Get some flowers then get an ass tat." I say. Keith rolls his eyes.  
"Why don't we just call it 'Shirogane Potting and Toasted Tattoos." Shiro says.  
"Why don't we call it 'Toasted Tattoos and Shirogane Potting." I say.  
"Fuck off its our building." Keith snarks.  
"Keith manners!" Shiro yells.  
"Fair enough." I say.  
"So is this settled?" Hunk asks.  
"I think so." Shiro says. Shiro walks over and shakes Hunk hand.  
"You can move in after this months rent." Shiro says.  
"Can't wait." Hunk says with a smile. The pair walks out of the shop.  
"Fuck I forgot!" I yell. Hunk gives me a confused look as I dash out the shop.  
"Shit Keith!" I yell just as the pair are about to walk into their shop. Both Keith and Shiro stare confused.  
"Uh yeah?" Keith asks.  
"Well I uh I looked it up yesterday and Lego Batman is playing Saturday at two so want me to pick you up around like noon or something?" I ask.  
"Noon? Why so early?" Keith asks.  
"I was thinking we could like get lunch or something before hand." I say scratching my neck.  
"Oh okay cool. Wait pick me up? You don't have my address." Keith says.  
"Well what's your address?" I ask.  
"I live in the Dean Alley apartment complex." Keith says.  
"Great! Okay fuck I'll forgot by Saturday, can you text it to me?" I ask.  
"Sure but I'll need your number." Keith says.   
Bingo.  
"Are you asking for my number Keith?" Lance says with a smirk.  
"Oh whatever Lance! Just drop by the shop after closing." Keith says. I smile giving him two finger guns and start walking backwards towards the shop.  
Until I feel myself fall backwards. 

Keith's POV

I burst out laughing.  
"Are you okay?" I hear Shiro ask behind me.  
"Its fine, its fine, he has a thick skull!" I say still laughing. I walk over to Lance who is still laying on the ground after he tripped.  
I hold my hand out to help him up, which he takes and I pull him to his feet.  
"This is why we don't walk backwards." I say.  
"Yeah yeah I learned that lesson just now." Lance grumbles rubbing his head.  
"See ya later." I say to Lance walking back towards Shiro and the shop.  
I can the hear the tattoo shop door open and close as me and Shiro walking into the flower shop. I take a seat at the counter as Shiro stands in front of me with his arms crossed.  
"What?" I ask.  
"KEITH YOU HAVE A DATE AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!" Shiro screams.  
"UM ACTUALLY SHIRO ITS NOT A DATE!" I scream back.  
"UM ACTUALLY HAVE YOU SEEN THAT KID HES A FLAMBOYANT NOODLE!" Shiro screams.  
"JUST BECAUSE HES FLAMBOYANT DOESN'T MEAN HES GAY!" I scream holding back a laugh.  
"FINE HES FLAMBOYANT AND GAY!" Shiro says finally cracking and letting out a laugh.  
"FINE HE ACTS PRETTY GAY BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN ITS DATE!" I scream laughing too now.  
"IF YOU'RE GAY AND HES GAY AND YOURE GOING THE MOVIES ITS A DATE!" Shiro says laughing harder.  
"THATS DOESNT MEAN OKAY OKAY..." I take a deep breath in through my laughs. "Okay I can't do this anymore." I say trying to calm myself down. Shiro laughs a bit more before settling down.  
"Actually tho we need to do some real girl talk." I say. Shiro hops up and sits on the counter.  
"Tell me bout it gurl." Shiro says causing another small laugh to come out of me.  
"I actually don't know if this is date." I admit.  
"Does he know you're gay?" Shiro asks.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"Is he gay?" Shiro questions.  
"That's the thing, I don't know." I ask.  
"Do you want it to be a date?" Shiro asks.  
"That's the thing I don't know!" I say.  
"Well do you like him?" Shiro asks.  
"If I don't know if I want it to be a date I probably don't know if I like him." I groan.  
"Well why don't you wait?" Shiro says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You don't have to decide if you like someone the minute you see them. When I met Matt it wasn't this love at first sight bullshit. Honestly I didn't like him at all when I first met him. I didn't like that he was smarter then me, got better grades then me, and that he just seemed to perfect. But when you spend more time with someone you realize how not perfect they. That's when you can decide if you truly like someone. You know, that's why I call bullshit on couples who say they love each other a week into dating. You don't have to decide anything right now Keith." Shiro says.  
"Shiro." I say.  
"Yeah?" He responds.  
"Was that supposed to do anything besides send me into a existential crisis?" I ask.  
"It's supposed to tell you not to worry about it." Shiro says.  
You know what? Maybe Shiros right. I just need to stay calm.

Lances POV  
"Hunk I am not calm!" I yell at Hunks face.  
"You'd think they'd be able to figure out we could hear them screaming since they only came over in the first place for a noise complaint." Hunk says.  
"He doesn't know it's a date Hunk! He doesn't fucking know! And Jesus, that one guy called me a fucking noodle!" I yell.  
"Why don't you just like kiss him or something when you pick him up?" Hunk suggests.  
"Kiss him? If he doesn't know it's a date he'll probably slap me if try to kiss him!" I yell.  
I groan slamming my head into the contour.

Keith's POV

I watch Shiro walk out towards his car and I turn around and lock the back door. I walk over towards the contour and tuck my phone and keys into my pocket. I look over to see a bluebonnet sitting on the shelve.  
I need to tell Shiro to inform me when we have bluebonnets come in.  
I gently brush my fingers down the petals all the way down to the stalk of the plant and feel it between my thumb and pointer finger.  
Part of me wants to take the flower home. Shiro never minds when I take flowers home. But I feel like I should ask first. We're the only ones that work here and Shiro is one of my closest friends but he's still my boss.  
Well pretty soon we won't be the only ones working here. Soon Hunk and Lance will be working here too.  
Lance.  
I don't like him right? I should listen Shiro and wait. If I think about it now I just send myself down a rabbit hole that I won't be able to claw out of.  
But I can't help but think about it. He's so annoying so why did I agree to go to the movies with him? It was just so dorky and cute seeing fumble to ask me...on a date? To hang out? I want to ask him if its a date but I feel like it's too awkward.  
There's two outcomes to that situation. Either "I thought that was clear idiot" or "bitch what I'm not gay"  
Frankly I just want to avoid the whole thing. I'll just let whatever happens happen Saturday. If it's just two bros hanging out whatever.  
But what if it is a date? What if Lance likes me? What if I like Lance?  
Do I?  
Jesus not this again.  
Can I shut up?  
No.  
Okay.  
I groan gliding my hands across the petals more. I should wait until Saturday see what Lance is really like. He could be an asshole. I mean he is. Is he? Whatever.  
Okay but my first maybe date in years is Lego Batman. Like Lego Batman. I mean I guess he's taking me out to lunch first. Wait are we going out to lunch or is he taking me to lunch?  
I got it! If he pays its a date if we split the bill it's just a bro thing. Wait where are going? Like Burger King or Apple Bees?  
"Am I interrupting something?" I let out yelp and jump almost knocking the bluebonnet over but I catch it. I look over at Lance who's now standing in front of of me.  
"When did you come in?" I ask.  
"While you were intensely stroking that plant." Lance says. Oh.  
I look at the bluebonnet setting it back on shelve.   
"You looked pretty serious." Lance says.  
"Well I was thinking about some serious stuff." I mumble. Lance glides his fingers across the petals like I was.  
"Be more gentle or you'll hurt it." I warn. Lance chuckles pulling his hand back.  
"You sure do like flowers." Lance says.  
"I do work at a flower store." I respond. Lance smiles and looks at me.  
"How did that happen? Were you just really into flowers so you decided to work here?" Lance asks.  
"Not really, I didn't know anything about plants before I started working here." I say.  
"So how did you end up working here?" Lance questions.  
"I needed a job so Shiro took me in. He taught me everything about flowers and I just fell in love with them." I say giving a content smile.  
"Shiro is a nice guy isn't he?" Lance asks and I nod.  
"What about you? How did you end up in a tattoo shop?" I ask.  
"I always loved art and if you couldn't tell I can't shut up. So you know I can draw on people and talk to them while they try not to cry. It's like a dream job." Lance says. I smile looking back over at the bluebonnet.  
"So what flower is that?" Lance asks.  
"Its a bluebonnet, the state flower of Texas." I say.  
"Texas eh? That's a weird place." Lance says.  
"I'm from Texas." I say. Lance goes red.  
"I didn't mean weird in a negative way! Like weird like its such a odd state! Well not odd like that but you know every state is so different-"  
"Lance I understand." I say smiling.  
"So if you're from Texas how'd you end up here?" Lance asks.  
My smile quickly disappears and Lance picks up on it.  
"Shit you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Lance says.  
"Yeah I don't want to talk about it." I say honestly. Lances nods in understanding.  
"So why did you come here?" I ask. Lance smirks.  
"I was promised a phone number." He says. I roll my eyes and pull out my phone and open up my messages.  
"Put in your number." I say handing my phone to Lance. He types his number in and hands his phone back to me. I type in my apartment complex name and my apartment number and send it. I hear Lances phone go off in his pocket.  
"Great! I'll see you Saturday!" Lance says. He opens his mouth like he about to say something, but then his face contorts like he debating with himself before closing his mouth and leaving.  
What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Keith's POV

I stumble out of bed to the sound of of the doorbell. Who is at my door this early? It's probably Mrs.Shant telling me she lost her dog again.  
I walk up to my front door and swing it open.  
No.  
nononononononononononononono.  
Fuck.  
"Should I come back?" Lance asks.  
I'm standing in front of Lance with bed head, boxers and a Powerpuff Girls tee shirt.  
"I'm so sorry!" I yell scrambling to bedroom.  
"So was that a yes?" I hear Lance call out as I dig through my closet.  
"No no come inside I'll only be a minute!" I call out as I yank out as I pull out a grey shirt that had a graphic of the sun and moon on it.  
As I switch into the shirt I noticed something, my phones not plugged in.  
It didn't charge. My phones dead. My phone is my alarm.  
I grumble curses as I slide on a pair of jeans. As I dash into the living room I can see Lance looking around my apartment.  
It's not much. Its mostly filled with plants, more plants, posters and chip bags and soda cans I never bothered to throw out. Oh god Lance is seeing my gross apartment.  
I start brushing my hair and teeth at once. I spit into the sink and look at my hair. Usually I style my hair but I don't have time so Lance will have to deal with my awkward floff.  
I run back out into the living room and grab a pair of black boots.  
"Fucking socks!" I scream dashing my into room.  
I grab two random socks from my bedroom floor and as I run out I grab my red bomber jacket. The has a white strip across the top front of the chest and has patches I've collected over the years sewn to it.  
I scramble back out and put my boots on I give Lance an awkward smile.  
"Sorry." I say.  
I want to dig a hole, crawl into it, bury myself in it only to find out that in the ground there's a spring and get launched into the sun.  
Lance lets out a chuckle. "Dude its fine shit happens." Lance says.  
"It's just my phone died and phones my alarm-" I'm cut off by Lance placing his hand on my shoulder.  
"Keith, it's okay, I understand. Now lets get some lunch." Lance says smiling.  
...  
Well, I wasn't expecting anything fancy but I wasn't expect Taco Bell.  
Lance said he'd order so I crawl into a booth with Lance standing next to me.  
"So what do you want?" Lance asks. I think about it as I reach into my back pocket to grab my wallet.  
The wallet I forgot to grab as I scrambled across my apartment this morning.  
"Are you okay? You look like you've just seen ghost." Lance says. I hate myself. First I put Lance through the Hell that is me getting ready, now this.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot my wallet this morning." I mumble deciding to look at the trash can rather then Lance.  
"Its fine, I'll just pay." Lance says. I smile looking back at him. So he's paying the bill. So its a date? No I forgot my fucking wallet so it doesn't matter if it was a date or not. Goddamn it.  
"Thank you so much, just get me whatever cheapest." I say and Lance let out a chuckle.  
"Its Taco Bell I'm not going to subject you to that." Lance says walking away. I twist so I face forward in the seat.  
A few minutes later Lance comes back setting the mystery Taco Bell item in front of me. Its a burrito, I can tell that much. Lance sits across from me and slides me a drink and unwraps his burrito.  
"So you have a lot of different posters in your apartment." Lance says as I unwrap my burrito.  
"I have a lot of different interests." I shrug taking a bite of the burrito.  
Oh god.  
Its spicy. Like really spicy. Okay well it could mildly spicy but I just handle spice.  
I cough and snatch up drink and take a sip.  
"Do you not like spicy food?" Lance asks.  
"No, no I love spicy food." I lie the flavor still burning my tongue. Lance shrugs.  
"You had a lot of band posters, so you like music?" Lance asks.  
"Yeah when I moved here I got a into music." I say staring at the burrito, I can't not eat it, Lance bought it for me.  
I take another bite then chug my drink. This goes on for a while, Lance and I making awkward conversation as after every bite I take I chug my drink.   
Until finally I take a bite and my drink is empty. I stare at the burrito, a few bites left. I suck in my gut and shove it in my mouth.  
Its so spicy.  
"Well looks like we're done, we can head on over to the movie-are you okay?" Lance asks.  
Hot.  
The flavor is so spicy. I feel like my tongue is going to burn off. I cannot handle spicy.  
"I'm okay." I say but the words come out cracked. Lance stares confused trying to figure out what's going on.  
Shit.  
As the flavor continues to burn I feel my eyes water.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
Great! Now he's going to think I'm crying!  
"What's wrong?" Lance asks looking concerned.  
"I'm not crying, that burrito was just really spicy and I'm out of drink." I say as tears start steam down my face. Lances eyebrows raise then he smile handing me his drink. I clutch it, sucking up any liquids left in the cup.  
"If you didn't like spicy food you could've told me, then we could've switched foods." Lance says as I finish his drink.  
"I know I know." I grumble. If I had just be open with Lance this won't have happened.  
Lance stands up from the booth.  
"Come on lets head over to the movie." He says.

Lances POV

"The Joker and Batman are so gay." I say.  
"I liked the message about family." Keith says.  
"Of course you'd focus on the message." I chuckle looking at Keith. We're both walking towards the exit of the theater.  
I have officially done nothing romantic this entire date. I smile remembering back at the tattoo shop when I could hear Shiro and Keith yelling at each other.  
I want to get to the point with Keith where we can scream about flamboyant noodles.  
As Keith and I walk out of the movie theater the sun blinds us from seeing well. Keith walks towards the parking lot but I grab the back of his jacket and yank him back.  
"Dude there was a car right in front of you. Let your eyes adjust a bit first." I say.  
"I need to learn to bring sunglasses to the movie theater." Keith says. I study Keith.  
His hair is puffy. Like really puffy. I'm assuming he styles it before work be didn't have time today.  
I chuckle at the memory of this morning.  
Keith looked so shocked seeing me at the front door. And he was in his boxers! And a Powerpuff Girls shirt, but I mean I'm more of a Samurai Jack kind of guy.  
At this point my eyes have adjusted from the dark theater to the bright outdoors but I don't want to leave.  
I should've made it more clear I was asking him out on a date. Should I try holding his hand? No we're just going to go to the car anyway. Maybe I should kiss him when I drop him off? That's like a thing people do right? I think I saw it on a car commercial once. Okay but what if he doesn't want it to be a date and I kiss him? Keith seems like the kind of person where if you kiss them and they didn't want you to they'd slap you.  
"I think I'm good now." Keith says. I nod and start walking towards the car.  
...  
As I walk with Keith to his apartment my mind is swarming on what to do. Should I just ask him if he knew it was a date? Oh god that's so lame.   
As Keith finds the door to his apartment he slides the key into the lock but turns to me before opening the door.  
"Look, I had a lot of fun. We should hang out again outside of work." Keith says opening his door.  
"Wait!" I yell. Keith stops and turns towards me.  
"Yeah?" He says. I freeze up.  
Do something  
I quickly lean forward and give Keith a kiss on the cheek. I pull back to see Keith's reaction.  
"You know, I've spent all day wondering if this was date. And that was to show me it was, you can do a lot better then a kiss on a cheek." Keith says.  
"Like what?" I gulp.  
Keith goes up on his tippy toes grabs my shirt collar to give me a actual kiss.  
Its not a short kiss, but by no means is it long. Its a solid fiveseconds.  
"See ya at work Lance." Keith says walking into his apartment.  
"Bye." I say with a slight voice crack.  
Keith smiles before closing his apartment door.  
I smile widely and graze my fingertips across my lips.  
Well holy shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith's POV  
For once Shiro is there before me when I get to work.  
"So how was date night?" Shiro asks as soon as I step into the store. I roll my eyes but smile.  
"It was fine." I say.  
"So it was a date?" Shiro questions but I just nod.  
"So what'd he do make you realize it was date?" Shiro says wiggling his eyebrows.  
"I kissed him." I say.  
"What!" Shiro yells.  
"Well he kissed my cheek first." I explain.  
"Wow." Shiro says. I smile taking a seat at the contour.  
"So you two like a thing?" Shiro asks.  
"No not yet." I say.  
"Ohhhhhh 'not yet'." Shiro teases.  
"Whatever Shiro." I say.  
"So have we made a decision on if we like the flamboyant noodle?" Shiro asks. I think about it.  
"I think I do." I say.  
...  
I climbed onto my bed sleepiness taking me over. I told Shiro I was pretty tired so he let me go home early.  
I wrap myself into a taco with my bed sheets and turn on my phone.  
As I browse through Instagram my eyelids get my droopy.  
I'm about to fall asleep when I get a text from Shiro. I read the notification from the top of my phone.  
'Mr.Zarkon came by to collect rent'  
Shiro payed rent today. That means Lance and Hunk will be moving in soon.  
I know we need to have them move in to keep the shop but I don't want to.  
Its a flower shop. Its Shiros flower shop.  
But its not we have a choice. By ourselves there's no way we can make. We need Hunk and Lance in our shop. Without them we won't be able to pay rent.  
Honestly I want Mr.Zarcon to shrival up into a grape and die. Why does he need raise rent? Doesn't he have enough money?  
...  
As I pull up into a parking spot I can see Hunk and Lance bringing boxes over into my shop.  
Our shop I mean.  
I get out of my car and walk into the shop. Shiro is inside moving all our things to one side of the shop.  
It makes me upset. Our flowers, our plants, our stuff is getting moved to make room for some shitty tattoo shop.  
Shiro takes one look at me before walking over to me.  
"You good?" He asks.  
"No." I grumble.  
"What's wrong?" Shiro says.  
"It's just-I know I'm the one who gave the big speech about not giving up but it don't like this." I admit.  
"This?" Shiro asks.  
"Them! Moving in! This is our shop! Shiro and Keith! Not Shiro and Keith and Hunk and Lance! This is where we had dirt fights. This is where you taught me about gardening! This is where I fell into a pot of lilacs! They aren't apart of this!" I say.  
I know it sounds like I'm complaining, but this shop is personal to me.  
Shiro gives me a solid dad look.  
"Keith that's okay. I know this place means a lot to you. Listen I feel like if you're here while we...adjust the shop it won't help. So just take the day off and come back in tomorrow." Shiro says grabbing my hand. I give a weak smile and nod. If I see this place get torn apart I'll probably punch either Hunk or Lance.  
And that'll really kill my chances with Lance. I give Shiro a hug and take a good look around the shop.  
I should've taken a picture of it yesterday.  
I hear the door open and I pull away from Shiro. I turn around to see Lance and Hunk bringing more boxes in.  
I walk past them not giving another glance.  
Maybe I'll just go home and take a nap.  
Lances POV  
Its a long day. Like a long day. First we had to help Shiro drag all his shelves to one side of the shop only to find out there wasn't enough room so then we drag the shelves out outside to figure out what to do with them later. Then we had to set up all the booths we tattoo on and nail our artwork to the walls.  
Originally we planned on a clean split down the middle of the shop.  
It didn't end up like that.  
There's flowers on the tattoo shop side and tattoo designs on the flower shop side. Bags of dirt are by tattoo ink cases.  
The pastel blue contour that says "Shirogane Potting" on it is right next to the harsh black contour that says "Toasted Tattoos". What was supposed to be a clean split turned into a oddmesh.  
I walk outside into the dark night to see Hunk holding steady a ladder that Shiro is on. I look up to see Shiro nailing a sign that says "Shirogane Potting and Toasted Tattoos" over the former "Shirogane Potting" sign.  
Shiro puts in the final nail and climbs down.  
"I think we're done." Hunk says.  
"Yeah." Shiro says with a huff.  
"We gonna officially open up for business tomorrow?" I ask. Shiro nods.  
"This'll be interesting." I say. Hunk and Shiro smile.  
"We'll I'll be off then. See you two tomorrow." Hunk says.  
"See ya Hunk. Oh Shiro can you help me with something inside? I need you're big man hands." I say. Shiro lets out a laugh but nods. I see Hunk walk off towards his car as me and Shiro walk into the shop.  
"So what do you need my man hands for?" Shiro asks.  
"Okay well I lied I need to ask you question." I admit.  
"Well you could've just told be that in the first place but okay, ask away." Shiro says taking a seat at his contour. I take a seat on my contour.  
"What was up with Keith this morning?" I ask. I haven't been able to shake the face he had this morning.  
He looked so sad.  
"Keith's just a little shaken about the shift in with shop. This place means a lot to him." Shiro explains.  
"Oh." I mumble.  
"Maybe you should pay him visit? I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Shiro says.  
"Really?" I question.  
"Really." Shiro says.  
You know maybe I should pay Keith a visit.  
...  
The ring the doorbell to Keith's apartment and wait. What if he's asleep? Maybe I shouldn't have showed up unannounced.  
I hear some stumbling around and the door opens. Keith in sweatpants and a large grey shirt that's about three sizes too big.  
Keith takes one look at me before opening his mouth.  
"Can you take me to Arby's?" Keith's asks.  
"What?" I question. Keith pulls his phone out of his pocket and plays a video. Its me saying 'I Lance McClain owe Keith Kogane'  
Shit I forgot about that.  
"I want Arby's and you owe me." Keith says.  
"Uh sure." I say shrugging.  
...  
It takes a bit but soon I'm sitting in my car in the Arby's parking lot with Keith eating a roast beef sandwich and drinking a vanilla milkshake.  
"So are you okay?" I ask turning towards Keith.  
Keith looks at me and shrugs.  
"I guess." He says.  
"Well you know you just kinda looked a little shaken up this morning." I say. Keith takes another bite of his sandwich.  
"Ive just been in that shop for so long and I have so many memories there. I don't want that to change." Keith says.  
"Change isn't always that bad." I say. Keith looks at me as if expecting more.  
Well fuck that's all I had.  
"You know like tampons. Its good to change those." I say.  
Wow Lance, smooth.  
"What do you know about tampons?" Keith asks.  
"A lot actually, I have sisters. One time I was pissed off at my sister Benita cause she got nail polish on my Play Station controller, so to get revenge I replaced her bra padding with mashed potatoes. Well to get revenge on my revenge she covered my room with tampons. And I mean covered, like do girls buy there tampons in ten year bulks?" I say. I bite my tongue and look over at Keith, I probably gave him a bit too much information.  
To my shock Keith is actually laughing.  
"Thanks Lance." Keith says.  
"Thanks?" I question.  
"I was really worried for a while. Like everything in my life was changing was so fast I was scared. But your little tampon story made me feel better." Keith says. I let out a sigh of relief.  
"I wasn't joking about the whole change thing though. Change isn't always bad. Maybe you'll like the shop with me and Hunk. It'll be a nice change of pace." I say. Keith looks down at his shoes.  
"Yeah maybe." He says.  
There's a small silence as neither of know what to say.  
"Well it's getting pretty late, I should probably get going and take you home." I say standing up.  
"Wait!" Keith yells grabbing onto my sleeve.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Can you pick me up for work tommrow? So we can go int togther." Keith asks.  
"Of Course." I say.  
...  
Keith's POV  
What I see down right makes my blood boil.  
What used to be Shiro and mines peaceful little flower shop has been taken over by art posters, tattoo benches and pressed against the pastel blue contour is the harsh black contour from the tattoo shop.  
"Lane!" I look over at Shiro. I spot Hunk in the background organizing ink. He has on a yellow flower crown.  
Shiro walks up to Lance and places a blue flower crown on his head.  
"Welcome to your first official day working with us!" Shiro says.  
"You know I could get used to this." Lance says walking over and sitting behind the black contour.  
Shiro walks over and grabs my hand.  
"You gonna be okay?" He asks.  
I take a long breath in and think about what Lance said.  
I look Shiro in the eye.  
"You know, I think I am."


	7. Chapter 7

Lances POV  
The day was...interesting to say the least.  
Every costumer that walks in is always highly confused. Half the people say "is this the flower shop?" And the other half will say "is this the tattoo shop?"  
In fact this afternoon when I was about to clean a costumers skin before a tattoo, I grab an anti bug spray instead of my rubbing alcohol. I mean luckily I didn't put it on the poor guy.  
The day went surprisingly more smoothly then I thought it would.  
Which leaves me where I am now.  
Its 10:15 Hunk and Shiro have already left saying "we're the bosses it's your job to lock up and our job to boss."  
I'm putting away all my tools and I can hear Keith watering some plants.  
I keep on trying to catch a glance at him but there's just so much stuff in the building it's hard to see.  
When I'm done packing up all my stuff and make a very slow pace towards the door.  
Should I say bye to Keith? He's been pretty quiet today maybe I should just leave him alone? Or should I wait for him?  
"Hey Lance?" I hear Keith say. I stop dead in my tracks and turn towards Keith.  
"Yeah?" I ask. Keith pauses before setting his watering can down before taking his work apron off.  
"Can you tattoo me?" Keith asks.  
I nearly choke.  
"What!" I yell.  
"I mean I'll pay for it! I just thought it'd be better when the shop wasn't busy but I mean you don't have to." Keith says.  
"Finally taking me up on my tramp stamp offer?" I tease.  
Keith rolls his eyes. "I'm serious." He says.  
I walk back over to where I was and start unpacking my tools. Keith follows behind me and takes a seat on one of the tattoo benches.  
"So what do you want?" I asks pulling out some stencil paper.  
"A flower." Keith says.  
"Care to be more specific?" I question.  
"A bluebonnet." Keith says.  
Puzzled I pull out my phone and look up some images of the flower.  
"Is this that flower you were feeling up a while ago?" I ask making Keith turn red.  
"I wasn't 'feeling it up' and yes." Keith says.  
"How big are you thinking?" I question. Keith places the tips of his pinkies together forming a line.  
"Like this big." He says. I get working drawing on the stencil paper.  
"And do you want color?" I ask.  
"Should I get color?" Lance asks back.  
"You should do what you want." I say.  
"Then I want color." Keith says.  
"Good, color is always fun." I say. Its a simple design so I'm done the sketch and hold it up to show Keith.  
"This look good?" I ask. Keith gets a big smile and nods.  
"Great now where do you want it?" I ask. Keith pushes his shirt sleeve up and point to an area of the skin a bit below his armpit.  
I transfer the stencil design and grab some ink cases.  
"You sure you want to do this?" I ask as Keith starts to lay down on the bench.  
"I'm sure."  
Keith's POV  
I knew it would hurt. I mean it's needles going in and out of my skin of course it would hurt.  
But this really fucking hurts.  
I can feel the needle pierce my skin, get sharply taken out only to be thrusted back in.  
Okay that sounded really gay but whatever.  
"You doing okay?" I hear Lance asks as he wipes away the extra ink on my skin only to start tattooing again.  
"I'm dandy." I groan. Lance lets out a small chuckle.  
"I'd hold your hand but I'm kinda tattooing." Lance says.  
"Well aren't you adorable." I say sarcastically.  
"I try to be." Lance says with a smirk.  
It takes a while, Lance mutters something about line work and shading but then it's done.  
I watch Lance put some kind of soap on the tattoo then wipe it off with a damp wash cloth. Then he puts something from a bottle I think says 'A+D Ointment' and rubs it into my skin before bandaging it.  
Lance gets up from his chair and opens up a bag pulling a bottle out before walking back over putting the bottle in my hands. I take a look at it to find out it's a tube Aquaphor.  
"Usually we charge but I'll let this slide. Leave the bandage on for two to for hours and use Aquaphor to help heal it." Lance says.  
I sit up and I move my arm up to take a look at the tattoo. Its hard to see through the bandages but I can make out the bluebonnet.  
"You're really good tattooing." I say.  
"That's why I'm a tattoo artist." Lance says grabbing the machine and walking away to clean it.  
I can see Lance doing something with the machine and putting things into a bag.  
It's not like things are awkward between us, because they're not.  
But goddamn it, we kissed.  
Shit, I kissed him! What came over me? Where did that fucking boost of confidence come from? How can I get it back? I just want to talk to Lance.  
Scratch that, I want to flirt with Lance.  
I want to make it crystal fucking clear to Lance that I like him.  
I hear Lance zip something up before walking back over to me.  
"Also when you take the bandage off send a picture to me so I can add it to my portfolio." Lance says with a smile.  
My thoughts keep racing through my mind.  
What if Lance doesn't like me back? Why can't I just ask him out myself? Why can't I just get another boost of confidence?  
I stare Lance dead in the eye.  
"Uh Keith? You okay?" He asks.  
You know what? What's life if you don't take risks?  
I grab Lances shirt collar and smash his lips onto my mine.  
Lance almost falls onto me but he quickly places his hands on the bench so he's leaning over me with his hands by my hips.  
"Hey Lance?" I say pulling away after a minute of kissing.  
"Yeah?" He says.  
"We have work in the morning, we should probably go home and go to sleep." I say. Lance groans rolling his eyes before helping me up to my feet.  
Okay Keith you just made out with this guy, you can ask him out.  
I take a huge breath in.  
"So do want to go out? Well I mean like out out. Like boyfriends?" Lance asks.  
Well that just happened.  
"Uh fuck yeah?" I say. Lance gives a goofy smile.  
For once in a long ass time, I'm dating someone.  
...  
The tattoo doesn't hurt that bad. I mean the area is sore but its not too bad.  
"Hey Keith can you water the cyclamens?" I hear Shiro ask from the front contour.  
"Sure." I say. I grab a water bottle and walk over to the pot of cyclamens. As I look around the shop I can see Hunk reading a magazine at the 'Toasted Tattoo' black front contour and Lance tattooing a large sail boat on a mans shoulder.  
I start lighting pouring the water onto the cyclamens roots.  
"What is that!" I hear Shiro yell. I look over at Shiro only to see him marching over towards me. I set the water bottle down and Shiro points at my tattoo.  
Whoops.  
"A tattoo?" I say. I look at Lance to see him pause his tattooing to look me. We look children getting scolded by their parents.  
"I can see that Keith! When did you get? Are you taking care of it? Is it infected? Where did you get it at? Did you background check the shop that did it, Keith some of those places can be so shady!" Shiro yells. I know Shiro isn't mad, he's just really overprotective.  
"Yo Shiro its fine, I gave him the tattoo." Lance interjects.  
"You did what!" Hunk yells throwing down his magazine.  
"Shit." Lance says.  
"You tattooed someone without supervision!" Hunk yells.  
"You were just reading a magazine not supervising besides I'm a proper artist I don't need supervision." Lance says.  
"Look I asked for the tattoo." I say to Hunk.  
"You know that's permanent?" Shiro says.  
"No Shiro I thought it was temporary." I say sarcastically.  
"Hey Keith maybe we should tell them about the other thing?" Lance says.  
The other thing?  
Oh yeah.  
"Yeah we're dating now." I say. I feel Shiro wrap his arms around me and lift me up off the ground.  
"I'm so proud of you!" Shiro yells.  
"Shiro do you mind not doing this right now!" I yell and Shiro sets me down.  
Shiro looks happy, Lance goes back to tattooing and Hunk picks up his maganzing smiling.  
What was I even worried about?


	8. Chapter 8

Keiths POV

"Keith run these over to Mr.Zarkon for me." Hunk says tossing two envelopes at me.  
"Ew why do I have to talk to Mr.Zarkon?" I ask picking up the two envelopes from the ground.  
"Lance go with him to make sure he doesn't bite Mr.Zarkons head off." Shiro calls out walking out the back door.  
"I still don't understand why I have to go." I say.  
"Because I'm helping Shiro bring in new inventory and Lance has never been to his office before." Hunk says walking out the back door to join Shiro.  
"Fine, lets go Lance." I say.  
...  
Mr.Zarkons office is on the other side of plaza so it's a decent walk until Lance and I get to his office.  
Opening up the door, I'm greeted by the cold air of Mr.Zarkons air conditioning all the way up.  
As Lance and I walk through the building to Mr.Zarkons office I see someone standing in front of his desk.  
I recognize the person as Allura. She runs a bakery a few doors down from us.  
"You're going to drive Coran and I out of the plaza!" She yells throwing her arms up in the air.  
"Then go!" Zarkon yells back.  
"Don't you want peoples business? If you keep treating us all poorly soon everyone will leave!" She says.  
"Then let everyone leave!" He yells. Zarkon spots us and rolls his eyes.  
"Great, have you two come to complain too?" He says. I toss the letters down on Zarkons desk. I should've just left but I start talking.  
"She's right, if you keep on acting like this people will just find new places to run their business." I bark. I feel Lance place his hand on my shoulder and I look over to see he has a worried look.  
"Lets go." He whispers.  
I snap my head back at Zarkon.  
"Who do you think you think are? I get you're plaza owner and all but that doesn't give you the right to treat everyone like dirt!" I snap.   
"Keith Kogane you will watch your mouth in front of your superiors." Zarkon hisses.   
"Don't talk to him like that!" Allura says.   
"Look maybe we should all come down a bit and get go-" Lance starts but I cut him off.   
"No Lance" I say turning to him then back at Zarkon "I want a explanation now!" I say banging my hand on his desk .   
"What made you change from when you ran with place with my father?" Allura questions. What? Did Alluras father and Zarkon know each other?   
"Because things are different now Miss Allura and you will never bring your father up again in front of me again." Zarkon sneers.   
"No, I want to know what made you become such a monster!" She yells.   
"Because things change!" He yells back.   
"Just because something changed in your life, doesn't mean you get to make our lives shit!" I say.   
"If your life is shit then my life is hell!" Zarkon says.   
"What?" Lance questions.  
"Your life is a hell? Oh as if! I bet you live in mansion with fifteen maids and eat steak and lobster every night!" I yell.   
"You know nothing about my life." Zarkon grits standing up.  
"You seriously think I live a mansion?" Zarkon says walking towards me.  
"What ever crappy apartment you live in is probably better then the trailer I live in." Zarkon says.  
"You think I have steak and lobster every night! You bratty little shit!" Zarkon says shoving me.  
"Hey!" Lance yells grabbing my arm and yanking me back. "Keep your hands off him!" Lance barks.  
Zarkon huffs running his hands through his hair going back to his desk and sitting down.  
"And you." Zarkon says looking up at Allura.  
"Me? A monster? Go ahead and call me whatever you want I'm just try to keep Honerva safe." Zarkon grumbles.  
"Honerva? But I thought she-" Allura is cut off by Zarkon.  
"Out. All of you." Zarkon says.  
"But you-" Lance starts only for Zarkon to interrupt again.  
"I said out." He grumbles.  
I look at Allura and she gestures towards the door.  
We all walk out of Mr.Zarkons office in a awkward silence. We step outside into the sun standing around.  
"Thanks for standing up for me." I say to Allura.  
"You seemed to be doing well standing up for yourself. I'm Allura." She says holding her hand out for me to shake.   
"I'm Keith." I say shaking it.   
"Well hello there Allur-lovely." Lance smirks and I jab his side.   
"And that's my dick of a boyfriend Lance." I say.   
"Well it's nice to meet both." She says smiling.   
"What was that whole thing about?" I ask.   
"Honestly I'm not too sure. He brought up Henerva which is...confusing." She says.   
"Who's Henerva?" Lance asks.   
"Zarkons wife." She says.   
"Zarkon has a wife!" Lance and I both yell.   
"Yes." She says.   
"How the hell did that get a wife." Lance says.   
"It's not that shocking, Zarkon used to be pretty nice." Allura says.   
"Really?" I question raising my eyebrow and Allura nods her head.   
"Last I heard Henerva fell gravely ill. I had assumed she passed away but from the way Zarkon was talking I might be wrong." She explains.  
"Doesn't matter he's still just a dick in my book." I say.  
"Come on Keith, there could be more to Zarkons story then we know." Lance says.  
"Whatever." I grumble.  
"Look it doesn't matter whats going on with Zarkon. What does matter is that if Zarkon doesn't get some sense he's going to drive us all out of business." Allura says.  
"Tell me about I've already had combine shop with this dweeb." I say pointing at Lance.  
"Wait-you're those people?" Allura asks.  
"Those people?" Lance repeats.  
"Oh no I didn't mean to sound rude! It's just we all think its a little odd you decided to do that." Allura says.  
"Yeah I guess that is something you don't see everyday." Lance says.  
"Anyway if want too, you should stop by the bakery sometime. I run it with my uncle Coran. I'll give you all a discount." She says with a warm smile.  
"That'd be great, we'll all pop in sometime." Lance says.  
"Great! Well I better get back to the bakery." Allura says turning around.  
"See you all later!" She says waving.  
"Bye Allura!" I say waving.  
"See you soon!" Lance says.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith's POV

"What took so long?" Shiro asks as Lance and I walk through the door.  
"Yeah, did you two stop to pick flowers or something?" Hunk says while tattooing a girls wirst.  
"We had a little chat with Zarkon." I say taking a seat at the counter.  
"Lance you had one job!" Shiro says.  
"Hey he didn't bite his head off which is a win in my book." Lance shrugs taking a seat at his counter.  
"Allura, the girl who helps run the bakery was there too." I say.  
"The bakery! Oh man we have got to there sometime I love it there!" Hunk says like an excited puppy.  
"Well Hunk I'll have you know I got us a discount." Lance smirks.  
"We got us a discount Lance. We. Besides Allura was really nice." I say.  
"Were her and Zarkon...okay?" Shiro asks.  
"What's their deal anywhere? Allura said something about her dad." Lance asks.  
Shiros face contorts like he's thinking of a bad memory.  
"Whats wrong Shiro?" Hunk asks getting up to get more ink.  
"Well this all happened a while ago in the plaza." Shiro says.  
"Was I here?" I ask but Shiro shakes his head.  
"No, this was before even you were here." Shiro says.  
Wow, it must've really been a long time ago then.  
"So explain." Lance says.  
"When I first moved into the plaza Zarkon was actually nice. He would stop by the shops every morning with Alfor." Shiro says.  
"Who's Alfor?" I ask. This is the first I've heard of him.  
"Zarkons best friend and Alluras father. Zarkon and him owned the plaza together at the time." Shiro says.  
"At the time?" I question.  
"It's just what I heard from other people but his wife got sick and at the same time him and Alfor got into a fight. But Alfor died before the pair got a chance to make up." Shiro says.  
"...That's sad." Lance whispers.  
"I still think he's heartless." I say.  
"It doesn't matter. Zarkon is still our boss which is why we can't go mouthing off at him." Shiro says glaring at me.  
"I'm sorry." I say genuinely.  
"Its fine Keith, just watch your temper around him. Now you two said something about a bakery?"  
...  
"Coran the people from the flower and tattoo shop are here!" Allura calls out towards the back of the shop from behind the glass display of baked goods.   
A man, who I assume is Coran walks out from the back with an apron on. I guess the kitchen is back there.  
"Welcome everyone to Altean Baked Goods!" He says.   
Hunk walks up the glass display case and presses his face up to it.   
"These all look so good!" Hunk gasps.   
"They're all baked fresh by Coran." Allura says. Hunk gets a wide smile looking at the treats.   
"You sure are excited Hunk." Shiro says.  
"Of course I am! I love little bake shops like this, it reminds me of when I was a kid and wanted to a chef." He says removing his face from case.   
"You wanted be chef?" I ask.  
"Yeah." Hunk says.   
"Dude Hunk can cook like anything. Its pretty amazing." Lance says.  
"So why didn't you become a chef?" Shiro asks and Hunk shrugs.   
"My parents thought I wouldn't have a chance of getting a job." He says.   
"Well you're always welcome to help me cook in the back." Coran offers.   
"Seriously?" Hunk asks getting another grin.   
"Say, why don't you and Coran go make some cupcakes in the back while I talk to our guests." Allura suggests. Hunk dashes into the back kitchen with Coran following behind.   
"What did you want to talk about?" I ask.   
"Zarkon." Allura says.   
"I heard you had a little fight earlier." Shiro says and Allura huffs.  
"Regrettably yes its just Zarkon has..." Allura says but trails off.  
"Changed?" Shiro finishes and Allura gives a grim nod.   
"Its just I know the Zarkon I knew as a child is still in there." She says.   
"He used to be so kind." Shiro mumbles.   
"You can't seriously be thinking about trying to change Zarkon." I say.  
"Think about it Keith. If we can make him nice it'll be a huge relief on everyone in the plaza." Lance says.  
"No way, that man is a lost cause." I say.   
"We have to try." Allura huffs.   
"This is stupid." I grumble walking towards the door.   
"Keith, don't you go through that door!" Lance yells.  
I'm not going to bother trying to fix something that can't be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harass me on social media:   
> tumblr: villydooo  
> twitter: @howellingholt


	10. Chapter 10

Keiths POV

"Have you calmed down mr hot head?" Lance says walking into the shop as I water some plants.  
"Where are Hunk and Shiro?" I ask setting down the watering can.  
"Scheming with Allura and Coran." Lance says walking over towards me.  
"Scheming?" I question.  
"About Zarkon." He says.  
"Why aren't you scheming with them?" I ask.  
"Because someone walked out in a huff earlier." Lance says crossing his arms.  
"I didn't walk out in huff." I huff.  
"Suuuuuuuuure." Lance says. He walks over behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.  
Honestly it feels a little awkward and stiff and I lean into him anyway.  
"So." I hum.  
"So?" Lance hums back.  
We sit in silence for a bit, neither of us knowing what to say.  
"Why don't you join us?" Lance asks.  
"Ugh no." I groan.  
"Come on Keeeeeeeeeeeeeith." Lance groans.  
"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaance." I groan.  
"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeith." Lance groan backs.  
"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance." I groan again.  
I hear Lance let out a chuckle.  
"Isn't that a little inappropriate?"  
My head jerks over to see a customer at the door.  
"Sorry, we're at work we should know better. Are you here for the floral shop or tattoo shop?" I ask removing Lances hands from my waist.  
"Stuff like that is inappropriate in and out of work, and I have a appointment for a shoulder tattoo with Lance McClain." He says.  
"I'm sorry what was that?" Lance snaps.  
"What? I have an appointment with the tattoo artist-"  
"No, no before that." Lance says walking over towards the man.  
"Stuff like that is inappropriate. You know gay sh-"  
"Okay get the fuck out." Lance says.  
"Lance!" I bark.  
"I'm sorry what was that?" The man says annoyed.  
"He didn't mean that he just-" I start but Lance cuts me off.  
"You heard me, get your tattoo somewhere else!" Lance yells.  
The man storms out without another word.  
"Lance the fuck!" I yell as soon as the man is out.  
"What?" Lance questions.  
"That was your client!" I bark.  
"You couldn't have seriously been expecting me to work with that guy!" Lance huffs out.  
"Yes Lance! You're a business owner you should be acting like one!" I yell. Lance and I give each other annoyed glances until I give in and huff.  
"Just don't drop the f bomb on costumers next time." I say wrapping my arms around Lance and leaning into his chest.  
"I'll try." Lance says then pecks the top of my head.  
"Ohmygosh goals!"  
I turn my head to see a new costumer at the door.  
How does this keep happening?" Lance asks.  
"You know I don't know. But I'm putting a damn bell on that door." I say detaching myself from Lance.  
"Flower shop or tattoo shop?" Lance asks.  
"I have tattoo appointment with someone named Hunk." She says.  
"Shit!" Lance yells dashing out the door, probably to get Hunk.  
"He'll be back soon." I say to women.  
"You know I find it great we live in world where people can be themselves." She says.  
"Not everyone agrees with you." I say thinking about the man from before.  
"There's always gonna be people who don't agree with me. And there will always be people who do. At the very least you'll always have your boyfriend." She says.  
"Yeah I'm glad I have Lance." I say with a smile.


End file.
